enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'First Appearance:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Snow Blind (remastered version) *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' **George **Bertram **Fred **Greg and Lars **Rick Shay **Weaver **Culdee **Samson **Merrick **Scott Wallis **Slate Trucks **Ada, Jane and Mabel **Narrow Gauge Coaches **Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice *'Voiced By:' **Friend of EE93 (Cannon Fodder - Greg and Lars) **Trainlover476 (Two Hearts Burn Together onwards) Sir Handel (formerly known as "Falcon" on the Mid-Sodor Railway) is a blue, feisty and careless engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio On the Mid-Sodor Railway, Falcon worked with Duke, Stuart, Fearless Freddie, Stanley, Tim, the Scrap Engine and the other engines for many years until their line was closed down. In the line's heyday, Falcon and Duke double-headed a passenger excursion over "The Mountain Road", and Falcon's recklessness caused him to hang precariously over the side of a cliff face. Duke came to his rescue, and Falcon is enamored by his elderly hero to this day. When Duke was found many years after Peter Sam and Sir Handel were purchased, Sir Handel was overjoyed. On the Skarloey Line, Sir Handel had a variety of misadventures. He derailed himself on purpose to get out of quarry work, he inadvertently caused a fully loaded train of slate trucks to pulverize Peter Sam when he pretended to be ill, and had a bit of a fiasco with George the Steamroller. After years of service, The Thin Controller decided it would be best to keep him at the quarry for a while as means of keeping the feisty little engine under control. This decision has put a significant strain on their relationship for years to come. Paul the Mechanic commandeered Sir Handel to haul a crate of important parts up to Bluebell Manor, much to his displeasure. Sir Handel returned from full-time quarry detail a bit wiser but a bit more cynical as well. His attitude had not really changed, and he still managed to get himself into trouble. Sir Handel discovered the first secret gunpowder stock-hold on Sodor, and although his find was significant, he received no praise whatsoever. Bitter, as always, he was thankful the troublesome trucks were destroyed after Bertram's runaway caused Duke's favorite shed to be blown to smithereens. Sir Handel holds a grudge for the antics of Greg and Lars, but was relieved that their combined efforts prevented a terrible accident. Admiring the scenery of Ember Gorge, Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie were almost blown to smithereens when Duncan set a line of cannons alight in an abandoned fortress. Sir Handel caused the Old Iron Bridge to collapse when the Thin Controller put him on Quarry Detail during an important celebration. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, upon finding out that Duke had not yet returned, Sir Handel had to go find Duke, but shortly after locating him, Rick Shay and Weaver arrived, with Rick accidentally firing at some explosives, causing a landslide that partially buried Sir Handel, with the Thin Controller commenting that it was unnerving that Sir Handel was actually acting reasonable during the crisis! At Crovan's Gate Works, Sir Handel complained constantly initially, but later teased Duke about the fact that Vegard's misfire had resulted in Duke derailing again, meaning that Duke would have to stay at the works longer than Sir Handel. However, he did look back at the days events ruefully and retrospectively. Unfortunately, when making a delivery to the Works, Sir Handel crashed into the same wall that Duke had crashed into during the prior disturbance, and thus had to stay on to be mended again. Sir Handel refused to put any enthusiasm in his part during the Hamlet "performance" until Proteus appeared backstage, making him act like he had seen a ghost during the play, when he had actually seen one in the metal! During the events of "Swashbuckler" Sir Handel came to Skarloey and Rheneas at the Wharf to convince them that he had actually seen a ghost during the production of Hamlet. Eventually, the wise old engines fessed up, and shed light on some of the mysteries of Proteus. Later, when working at Crovan's Gate Mine, Sir Handel crashed into some cars that Samson had left on the tracks, as he had forgotten about the dual-gauge rails. Sir Handel was thus sent to Crovan's Gate Works once again. After being assigned to quarry detail for a week, Sir Handel takes his frustration out on the sleepy Merrick, constantly disparaging the crane for his tendency to doze off. When Sir Handel is chosen to sleep overnight in the quarry beneath Blondin Bridge, Merrick pays out Sir Handel for his rudeness by hoisting him high into the air. Upon awakening and realizing he was up in the air, Sir Handel was very quick to apologize for his behavior, and never spoke of wake up calls again. Persona Sir Handel is pompous, feisty, and frequently unpleasant. To this day, he believes the Thin Controller goes out of his way to make his life miserable. He hates working at the quarry and continues to be rude to the coaches on many occasions. He also purposely derails himself in protest. Although frequently rebellious to authority, he has an unwavering respect for Duke for saving his life. Sir Handel is also notorious for feigning ill on numerous occasions to get out of work. He has a strong dislike for Greg, Lars, and George the Steamroller and tries to maintain a bitter rivalry with them. It should also be noted that Sir Handel will see to it that Bertram cannot utter more than a single sentence in his presence. More recently, however, Sir Handel has shown a more "mature side", where he is far more reasonable and calm during troubled times, such as the Blunderbuss explosion at the Blue Mountain Quarry and towards Duke. In addition, he has limited knowledge of urban legends unknown to some of the elder engines like the Man in the Hills. However, the pessimistic side is always still inside, especially while at the Crovan's Gate Works! Appearances *'Season 0:' Whistle Trouble *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Snow Blind (remastered version only), Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder, Greg and Lars and Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Breakdown Blues (cameo), Two Hearts Burn Together, Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Serendipity (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie, Young Tucker (cameo), Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Rock-Star (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss, Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure (does not speak; flashback), Aura of Menace (cameo), All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Culdee Fell, The Suggestion Box (cameo), Chivalry is Dead, Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Merrick's Wake up Call, Break My Stride *'Web Clips:' Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo), A Bad Day is a Normal Day for Sir Handel - Meet the Characters! Gallery Double Whammy Crash.jpg|Sir Handel discovers a gunpowder warehouse. Sideways Handel.jpg|Sir Handel in a daze. Sir Travel.jpg|Sir Handel travels through the High Hills. Fire and stuff!.jpg|Every engine for himself! Narrow Gauge Agenda.jpg Sir Handel .jpg|Sir Handel griping about Greg and Lars. Blunderbuss Cross-over.jpg|"What's the commotion?" Sir Handel and Madge.jpg|Sir Handel on board Madge. Mighty Mac and Sir Handel. .jpg|Mighty Mac and Sir Handel. Cannonfoddersirhandel.png Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.14 AM.png|Sir Handel at Crovan's Gate. Sir Handel does some damage.jpg Not again! Sir Handel, seriously?.jpg Sir Handel in a wreck.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.49.59 PM.png Sir Handel sees a ghost.jpg Sir Handel and Duncan in a shed.jpg Sir Handel Title.jpg Sir Handel at Blue Mountain Quarry, man! .jpg Swashbuckler24.png Swashbuckler25.png Swashbuckler27.png Swashbuckler33.png Swashbuckler40.png Swashbuckler41.png Swashbuckler44.png Swashbuckler52.png SBatRpromo8.jpg SBatRpromo7.jpg Samson, Boco, and the Man in the Hills Still.jpg Samson, Rusty, Den Made, Sir Handel.jpg DaisyHalt .jpg Blue Mountain Huddle Prophecy.jpg GinaMTC24.jpeg The Depot Evening .jpg Wait!!!!.PNG The Cynics.PNG Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 8.58.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 8.01.52 PM.png Sir Handel and Elizabeth .jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 4.03.32 PM.png Merrick Thumbnail .jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 6.03.10 PM.png Sir Handel on Blondin Bridge.PNG Sir Handel is grumpy .jpg Thomas and Friends - Whistle Trouble Adaptation .jpg Wake-Up Call 38.PNG Wake-Up Call 37.PNG Wake-Up Call 35.PNG Wake-Up Call 34.PNG Wake-Up Call 30.PNG Wake-Up Call 28.PNG Wake-Up Call 27.PNG Wake-Up Call 26.PNG Wake-Up Call 19.PNG Wake-Up Call 18.PNG Wake-Up Call 17.PNG Wake-Up Call 15.PNG Wake-Up Call 14.PNG Wake-Up Call 11.PNG Wake-Up Call 9.PNG Wake-Up Call 8.PNG Wake-Up Call 4.PNG Wake-Up Call 3.PNG Wake-Up Call 2.PNG Simply having .jpg Slate truck Custom Spot thumb.jpg PeacefulWharf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid-Sodor Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Male Characters Category:Mid-Sodor Railway